


2 robots.

by SlothOtter



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Angst, I AM SORRY, I don't know what this is., Love., M/M, Midnight word dump, lame writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 13:14:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10361292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlothOtter/pseuds/SlothOtter
Summary: Two built to feel but one loses its track and end up ruining both of them.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I am half asleep.  
> Non beta'ed.  
> A word dump after i watched a certain video on youtube.  
> I am sorry.

..... 

In a world where AI dominated every section in life.  
In a world where Robots roamed the earth freely with humans.  
In a world where Empathy and Love where just words written in centuries old paper no one had the time to look at, a corporation decided to bring such "unnecessary" emotions to help in recreating the lower intelligent creatures that existed in this planet.  
The HI corp made their job to create the faultiest,most human robots ever.  
That's where two departments made Jr and Jb.  
Two robots with the knowledge of billions of human history. Void with emotions. Able to learn them from each other.  
Jr. Was programmed by default to be the slightly younger cheerful one whereas Jb would be the older and grumpier one.  
"Opposit attracts" they thought.  
Both were kept locked in the Lab. Nothing to entertain them but books.  
Jr, hated them. "Why such creatures as intelligent as us must use such underdeveloped means to learn?" He would scoff at the elder sat in a corner reading about Love and Betrayal.  
Jb hated talking. He was never as to say more than sentence and he hated the fact that Jr was as talkative as a parrot.

The HI didn't envision fights to errupt.  
"Opposits attract" so why are Jr and Jb so hateful towards each other?

"You now can roam the virtual reality of past human existence" a message floated in front of them.

"Virtual?" Jr, asked.  
"Past human civilisation" Jb inquired.

The HI didn't think that both robots would run opposit directions alone, where no one can hear or see them.

No matter how real it felt it wasn't it.

Months passed.  
Years even.

Now named Jaebum "Carry and Rule, just like his programmed mindest to carry on his tasks" , a more leveled up Robot that tried and faild too many times to "love".

"It is a defective robot."  
"We shouldn't have wasted so many on it."  
"Take it back. Bring Jr too."  
"Let's exterminate them."

Jaebum could hear them.  
He was still connected to the lab.  
As he was the first to be built he got the technology to supervise the other robots...the only other robot.  
Going by Junior, a less outgoing awkward one, taking up Acting as his human job.  
He too seemed to fail at his task.

He failed the most.

"Acting will only detach you from your task." He would mumble everytime he monitors Junior's life around the globe with a tasteless warm chocolate milk inside a café sheltering his deteriorating metal body from the cold and rain.

"Stalking" he noted in his ever growing stack of notebooks.  
"It seems like a bad behaviour. But it's my mission to monitor my only peer...the ability was integrated inside me...i only knew of it recently. It's not stalking." He would try to convince himself.

"Why isn't Jb returning back to the lab?!"

It seemed Junior went back to that place.

"Send search parties for that defective robot!"

"Are you going to eliminate me?"

"You're of no use to us...especially after you detached yourself completely with such Act!"

Jaebum could see. Sure his technology is years old now, but he can tweak himself.  
Youngjae can. A man he started rooming with after he begged him "I NEVER SAW A ROBOT BEFORE".

How can he trust a man made creature that never existed? And why didn't it report him back? Is it a jailbreak? A glitch?

 

"You think they'll destroy Junior?" He found himself asking.

"Why? Are you worried about him?" The other cheerful person would ask replacing Jaebum's arm.

He would just scoff.

Robots never could feel anything.

 

One night. One night he heard his voice.

"Hey. Hey. Jb. Can you hear me? I know you can. You stalked me for years. I need your help. Wake up. We never sleep. So answer me goddammit!" A piercing yell passed by his receptors jerking Jaebum up.

"What the fuck?"  
"Finally! What took you so long?!"  
"...junior?... what are you doing in my head?"  
"Gosh... you would know why. They're gonna eliminate me if i don't manifest "love" emotions within 7 days. And i don't want that. Love is a painful thing. You're the only one who can help me"

He sounded distressed...so human.  
Jaebum couldn't even ask him about "love is a painful thing" before junior cut the line with "shit. They'll track you if i talk too long!".

"So...you're going back?...to never exist and have me....um.... my creator " he pointed above " see the most intresting defective creation go to waste?" He asked unamused. Like Jaebum was worth like a video game Youngjae bought after all these years....of course....humans are such materialistic jerks.

"I meant. We can help. Ars and me can help you rescue Junior and run away deep in this virtual reality."

"I don't want to live in this reality. I want reality... i want to meet the real Youngjae and drink real chocolate milk while patting real cats. Simulation could only do so much"

He took off to the head quarters.

The chiefs were awaiting his return.

They were going to exterminate him.

"7 days." He announced at the first step he took inside the HQ. "7 days and i will report you "love" back."

 

"So...how are you going to do it?" A much calmer, soother and well maintained Junior presented himself sitting on a leather couch reading one of jaebum's favorite books.  
"...i didn't know you read."  
"Please. Jb. It has been years...besides. you nagged me too much about it that i just picked it up."  
Jaebum only nodded. "It's jaebum by the way."

Junior's head jerked up looking at "jaebum" in surprise. "Naming yourself won't make you any more human." He replied.  
"It won't but it's still my name. Not an elongated version of my code name." He huffed pushing jinyoung's legs that were dangling on the couch to take their place.  
"Touché. For a stalker-"  
"Monitor"  
"Same difference,J-jaebum."

 

Three days passed. The naggings subsided to glares and cold shoulders.

"You were more lovable when you acted or played with kids." He groaned for the nth time when now Jinyoung "Meaning glory and honor, and i want to be honor this mission in the future." "You sound just like a stalker."  
"Not like that guy, Mark was it? I had to shut down my receptors because of you two." He grimaced.

Jinyoung flushed red.

That was a first.

6 days in and Jaebum lost his patience "i give up. I don't understand love. I read all the books that ever existed. Watched everything related to "love" and i feel nothing! I refuse to be eliminated just because they fucked up their programming!"  
He started to pack.  
"Where are you going?"  
"Back to the virtual world."  
"You know they'll track you."  
"No they can't."  
"They can...using me" he answered after a moment.  
Jaebum stilled.  
"You won't let them." He turned back to jinyoung now sitting awkwardly, looking so small on the couch they shared for the last couple of days.  
"I won't. But their machines would." He fidgeted.

That's another first.

"..." jaebum sighed. Finally looking at jinyoung. Jinyoung not Jr, Junior or the robot that he is. And he looked much more human than the last time they met.  
Much fragile than ever.  
"Come with me then." He turned again packing his things.  
Jinyoung stilled. "What?"  
"I said. Come with me. I know a place that can shelter us for as long as we want."  
"But we hate each other!" It came too fast too hurtful.  
Jaebums stopped midway shoving the book he read for many years. "I never said i did."  
But he didn't deny that he felt "hate".

"One more day. Just one more, jaebum." He begged.

Begged.

"Why do you want to stay so much? Why did you even come here in the first place?!" He snapped.  
Jinyoung froze. "Ah... i don't know."  
"If it weren't for you waking me up at such an ungodly hour at night i wouldn't have came here!"  
"Then you could have just rejected me and let me suffer the consequences of always being in Love!"

.  
.  
.  
.  
"What?"

"That's right. Stalker. If you did your home work well you would have noticed. God you're such an asshole for someone who wants to feel human! You're worse than them!" Jinyoung finally broke down.

Angry...and something else Jaebum couldn't detect.

Why did jinyoung emit such emotions in such a short span?

"I... what are you talking about?"  
"Those HI. They made me for YOU to learn to love. Doomed me with eternal "love" like making me feel emotions double the normal standard wasn't bad. Now i have to fall in love with everything. Even those disgusting humans." He laughed in disgust (?).

Why do you look so disgusted? He wanted to ask.

"Now you're giving up halfway through because all you ever did is read. Read, read and read. Detaching yourself from your reality. Conditioning yourself to feel only what's written on paper. Temporary sympathy for fictional characters falling deep in the existance of non existent beings!"

Tears. There are actual tears filling jinyoung's eyes. 

"Why didn't you tell me?"  
"When was there even a time for us to even talk before you lash out on me blinded by your mission to fall in love. Losing all senses and reasons for it. Focusing too hard until you lost yourself in it."

Jaebum kept silent. He couldn't comprehend. Couldn't process any of this.

He just shoved the book inside and turned back. He could feel something. Something eating him up.

Jinyoung laughed.

"Well. You could try and fall in love with inexistent creatures with inexistent feelings and living your whole existence in a lie. Leaving me do the dirty work for you...die for you."

Jaebum snaped back in shock (?)  
Jinyoung looked....lifeless.

"What do you mean die?"  
Jinyoung just sighed. Calming down.  
"After your 7days are up they'll extract all the emotions within me. One by one. Every memory linked to them. Then throw me in the pit where defective robots go to."  
"Bu- but you're not defective!" He stepped forward in sheer panic.  
Jinyoung laughed. "You do seem to process emotions other than bordeom and anger." Not looking at jaebum.  
"What do you mean defective?! Why would they end you up when you clearly have all the requirements needed?!!"  
Jinyoung sighed. Defeated.  
"I could love everything. Even Mark...except one. And i failed at making him feel it. What could i say? We parted ways years ago and the only connection there was is him monitoring all my actions."

It clicked.

"You can leave. I won't hold you back. After all, i was made for you and i'll die for you. Even if it's on their profit or loss." He retreated back to one of the rooms.

"Teach me."

He felt the newly warm sensation on his wrist, grabbing it so lightly stopping him in his tracks.

"There is one more day. Teach me."

 

The seventh day came. Nothing happened. Jaebum pulled jinyoung down the couch and asked him to tell him his stories.

"But. You already saw them. Registered them in your memory"

Jaebum then proceeded to remove them at that instant. "Now tell me."

Jinyoung wad baffled but much more relaxed.

Jaebum could see how Jinyoung became such a great actor in the simulation. His eyes could tell stories. The more jaebum focused his gaze on jinyoung the more he could see how human he is. Stories richer than the books he read. More simple and laid back, filled with real emotions than ink on paper. The mere actions of smiling, laughing, coughing in awkwardness after a tad longer eye contact made something stir in jaebum.

He know he is a detached robot. Never one to read the mood. Always jumping on topic and focusing on it until it consumes him, saying pretty hurtful words without even noticing. But he couldn't help it when he said " i love jirongie. Your mission was a success. Give us freedom"   
He meant half of it. He doesn’t know which one was it.

The higher ups laughed at it. Jinyoung did too. "You can't love a person after a pity act."he smiled....in sorrow. "It was the best night i ever spent Jaebum in my existence. "  
"But we never did!" He yelled as the guards took jinyoung away.

Jinyoung smiled one last time waving with tears streaming down his cheeks.

"Fuck it."

He ran towards the guards and used the hidden modulars Youngjae made for him for "fun" shooting the guards down and yanking jinyoung to his side.

"We will exist. In the real world. As Jaebum and jinyoung. Humans! And you'll have your own class of kids to teach and person who love you dearly!" He gripped on his wrist running down the bleary white corridors lookign for a place to hide.  
The sirens pierced the building.

"Two fugitives. Find and exterminate"

"What are you doing!"  
"I refuse to let you die because i failed to love you. You deserve more than me and Mark" he said dragging jinyoung to the safest place Youngjae mapped it to him.  
"How did he know he will never know"

"We can stay here. Together."  
"This isn't how it works Jaebum. Love isn't just romance. Love is much more than that."  
"And I love you."  
So suddenly is really hard to believe.

"I know. I know. But i do. It could only mean it. Whatever meaning this love i have for you has behind it."

They stayed there for a while.

Jinyoung's batteries were draining.

"Stay with me."  
"They're gonna find us."  
"And i am gonna save us. You still need to see the real world."  
.  
.  
.  
"There is no real world jaebum." He whispered in the small place they're trapped in. Too drained to move.  
Jaebum was shocked.  
"I wanted to tell you that day. When we first met and you were reading No longer human...i wanted to tell you. But i couldn't. You were too fascinated and blinded by humams that you didn't see the reality of them destroying each other. Ending up in need for us to simulate human emotions. They died inside out. There is no real world for us to run to."  
"But..youngjae said."  
"He lives in a destroyed place. No food, shelter or health care for him. Eveyrone is dying in the real world and are being sent here to HQ, parts of them to live on later to be born humans again.  
We are just a tool for them to sort out those emotions and feelings."

"So...why did you still come back...why are you still with me after i once again ruined your life."

"Because that's what i do. I love unconditionally. "  
"But you don't love me"  
"No. I don't"

 

Jinyoung was nearin his end.

"Do you still want to see the real world?"  
He nodded. Hugging jinyoung tightly.  
"I can play as decoy".  
His grip tightened.  
He chuckled.   
"Don't worry. I'll charge myself again."  
He held on tight.   
"I love you"  
"I might too"

 

That night.

"Jr. Captured ans eliminated on the spot".

All his memories and emotions flew. Reaching jaebum.

"So beautiful. Jinyoung".

 

He soon too was captured.

"Jb. Will be used in the military attack in this region" 

 

There were many options. He was strong. The modules were nothing like HI's technology. But for what cost?

When his only option in life died not a while ago.

He could stop the attack and save many.  
But he can let it go and end the life of many.

The plane came near the place.

He closed his eyes opting for the choice of not existing in the real world anymore.  
7 days in and he regreted his entire life.

The impact was big.

But he felt so small.

He failed his mission.

He couldn’t love anyone except Jinyoung.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reaching this far. Please leave a comment sharing your opinion.


End file.
